fliplinefandomfandomcom-20200222-history
Quinntina
She is a female client who first appeared in Papa's Sushiria. It is created by Isela Jimenez. Information Hometown Tacodale (before) Tastyville (now) Occupation |known = Timm (Husband) Tania (daughter) Querubin (son) Jojo (papa) Quinn (mama) Quintin (twin brother) Skyler (tia) Anthony045 (cousin) Brody (best friend) Nao (friend) Prudence (adopted sister) Gremmie (adopted brother) Geison (cousin) Joy (sister in law) Jason (cousin) < br> Candy (Tia) Santy (tia)|attitude_as_a_customer = normal|closer = all|favorite_parties = Pirate Festival (Cupcakeria) Gondola 500 (Pastaria) halloween (Bakeria)}} Future gastronomic criticism of the family (now) lawyer (before) dancer (now) student (now) musical composer (now) announcer (future) Origin French, Russian Ama Dancing Hates Not reaching your goals Quinntina is a girl who loves gastronomy since she was a child, she is the daughter of Jojo, the gastronomic critic, and the daughter of one of the best lawyers in the city of Tacodale. Thanks to her father, she quickly fell in love with gastronomy now that she studies high school after her classes she goes to courses and gastronomy classes to be equal to Jojo her dad, but her mom Quinn wants her to be like her but I think Quinntina loves more gastronomy than law. She has a twin brother named Quintin and they two are good leaders, her brother loves the law, she has two adopted brothers, Gremmie and Prudencia, who get along with them. She met Nao in high school until college and they work in the bakery in the game, but before she worked in the bakery Timm was declared, Timm and Quinntina have known each other since they were children because their parents got along with timm's parents, she fell in love with Timm since he worked with Quinn, Timm was good with Quinntina teaching her to dance and Timm had also fallen in love with her, Quinntina is three years younger than him but she did not care, but since Quinn and Jojo discovered that her daughter was with Timm, the former co-worker of Quinn, she and Jojo are watching the two, from time to time after work in the game goes with timm to dance disco as if it were a date, they both love each other a lot. After 9 years of being together, she and Timm in this Valentine's Day 2018 get married. She and Brody are very good friends and she had fallen in love with him, she also fell in love with Anthony but she was scared to say what she felt and apart from that she already adama with Timm so Quinntina decided to become best friends of the two of them, but Quinntina told her to his parents before he wanted Anthony, his parents told him they were cousins along with Geison and Jason. You may also be demanding with your orders. She has two tias candy and santy her tia candy is very good with her but with her aunt santy is not good with her niece, and she is probably a bit jealous Orders Papa's Bakeria Traditional Crust Stuffed with Pomegranate (x1) (Strawberry Stuffed in other celebrations) * Stuffed with Cheesecake (x3) Heart Shape Cut (ventilated cut only in valentines) White chocolate syrup (everywhere) Pistachios (on the banks) 8 Heart Cookies (8 Raspberries in other celebrations) Papa's Pastaria Mafaldine Regular (Spaghetti on other holidays) Salsa 3 Cheeses Italian condiment Mozarella cheese 7 Tomatoes Poppy Seed Bread Papa's Cupcakeria Lining A * Chocolate cake Chocolate cream Cupcake 1: Chocolate syrup Chocolate chips Anchor Cookie (Nut Butter Cup in other holidays) Butter Cup Nut Cupcake 2: * Chocolate syrup Grated coconut Marshmallow Papa's Freezeria Copa Grande Cookie dough Syrup Express Smooth mix Chocolate mousse White Chocolate Syrup 3 Submerged Pretzels Hazelnuts on the left Trivia * She seems to be 21 years old * She in halloween disguises herself as her boyfriend timm Her mom pressed her with the right one but she wanted the gastronomy Love the anime, especially yandere simulator A beses she in halloween disguises herself as yandere her favorite anime She and her brother are Frenchmen by their Pope Jojo She knows that gremmie is in love with her because her brother told her, although Gremmie is her brother Timm and Quinntina fell in love since they were children Her daughter worked with her mom for a while to be with Timm, until Timm resigned Quintin and Quintin did not grow together, they were separated at birth because of problems of their parents, but now when they were 12 Quinn and Jojo decided to reunite the family they wanted Gremmie and Prudencia are his adopted brothers Gremmie grew up with Jojo because when she was born her real parents died, her mother in labor, and her father in an accident Prudence was adopted when Quintinina and Quintin were 14 because their parents died in an accident This February 14 he marries Timm She does not like her mom to send her though her mom piese is still a girl for her When the wedding ended Quinn did not want his daughter to leave the nest because she did not want the daughter who accompanied her since he had her until that great day but with the help of her daughter, her husband and her other children, they managed to converse they are part Russians because she and her brother were born in Russia She likes dancing a lot, but when she goes to Timm's appointments, nothing of what her personality is likely to be, she is fun-loving and free-spirited, while her brother is quite the opposite. She and Timm ask for the same order in Freezeria She may have a rebel spirit but thanks to Timm, her cousins, her parents and her brothers control her It also reveals and is implied that he could suffer from coulrophobia (fear of clowns) as a child, so when he sees xolo or xandra in wallowen he starts crying One of his favorite foods are the special cakes that Timm makes him Quinn wanted her daughter to be just like her, so she also made her wear purple and put her in lawyer suits Timm knew Quinntina since she was born and over the years he had fallen in love with her A few days before her wedding Quinntina was pregnant and she and Timm kept the secret but her brother found out and shouted it and her parents found out and Quinntina and Timm gave them a scolding that day and now these couple of tortolos await with much happiness to the new baby Quinntina fell into depression since she was 12, when she learned that Quinntin are twins, Gremmie is her brother and that Jojo is her father. It took three weeks for her to get used to the new environment At age 16 Quinntina makes her mother extremely angry, Quinn and Jojo put a punishment on her for a week of not seeing Timm, she fell into depression again and did not want her mom and dad to do that to her. That day almost did not sleep and because of his brother for saying that he was given three days of punishment and his sister more, the two were punished for a month, and quinntina almost cared and his brother told his parents what she planned but they arrived late, she got hurt, she almost did not kill herself. I was in a coma for a few weeks and woke up, her parents did not want anything else to happen to her and unless she planned something else then they were diminished two days and they were watching her When Timm found out what happened to him he was devastated and when he went to the hospital he suffered an accident and was in a coma for a week, he woke up but Quinntina had not broken up When she woke up she told her parents that she was going to live with timm although her mother was hurt When she was 12 years old she finished high school before her brother, but because of the deprecation she did not want to, but then she had to do the preparatory work to finish her studies and be like her father she started her studies at an early age when she was with low self-esteem both the psychologist and timm helped her control her mother suffered a lot when she was pregnant with quinntina and her brother she has two tias candy is the most affectionate aunt but her aunt santy is the opposite she and her brother are very connected because they are twins but if quintin happens something quintin knows what her sister feels in the family rule was that a daughter would be like the mother and the son like the baby boy was the opposite she and her brother meet on April 30 She wanted Anthony but she found out that they are cousins Category:Female Characters Category:Q Characters Category:New Pages Category:Fan Customers Category:Customers